


History

by Jen425



Series: Long Live The Power (A Power Rangers Rewrite) [4]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Aisha is a good mentor, Backstory, Cam does not get paid enough for this, Childhood, Foreshadowing, Gen, Gold Thunder Ninjas are things in all of my fics just accept it, Mentors, New Family, Power Quests, Running Away, in this case those someones are a 17yo future Gold and a 10yo future Gold, someone has to make the quests for power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Aiden watches his father die and his brother the taken away. He hides, and then he runs. He runs runs runs to a place he can be safe.The Ninja Acadamies.





	History

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m essentially setting up three mentor teams for each of the Ninja Steel Rangers because I can and it’s an aniversary season so I SHOULD. (In othe news, the Once a Ranger team, save Bridge, are gonna serve as mentors to that team for the entire season.)
> 
> For Levi, this is his fellow Ninja Sixth, his fellow Gold (because Antonio was part of Dimensions in Danger, I literally had to include him but I love him so it’s fine), and his fellow Gold Ninja (Aisha is NOT an Earth Ninja. Hence the gold because she’s a Yellow).
> 
> Also, “Antonio is trained by Cam” is a hill I would happily die on.

When Aiden is seven years old, his dad tells him to hide, and he does. He hides, with a box of ninjasteel in his arms, and he watches his dad die and his brother be carried away.

 

He watches, and then he takes the ninjasteel and _runs_. He runs to town, endures most likely well meaning people asking if he’s lost, if he’s alone.

 

He doesn’t answer them, just keeps running.

 

Take the ninjasteel. Get it away. Hide it and himself, that’s what his dad said.

 

There’s a safe place, in Blue Bay Harbor. Go there, into the forest. Ask to see Cameron Watanabe, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, or Shane Clarke. Tell them that he comes as the future of the Power.

 

Dad’s drilled this information into his and Brody’s head over and over again, in the past year.

 

Levi’s been training to be a ninja all his life. It’s easy to sneak onto the train, harder to stay awake, that night, alone and with nothing.

 

It’s harder, too, to stand, clutching his backpack and the box of ninjasteel. Saying the words to man in a green-lined uniform.

 

But he manages it, to his surprise.

 

The man sighs.

 

“Of course I’m the only one here, for this,” he says. “The boy is welcome, here. I’m Cam, by the way. Come on.”

 

Cam leads him through a portal and into the entrance of a… ninja training academy.

 

So _this_ is why he was supposed to come here. Cam offers his hand, and Aiden takes it.

 

“Come on,” he says. “We can talk more about what’s in your bag when we’re in my office.”

 

Aiden nods, Cam… smiles.

 

“I hear you’re gold,” he says. “My student would love to meet you.”

 

(And maybe Cam isn’t the perfect person to welcome a scared little boy into what will be a war. But maybe he knows that Golds are _always_ Sixth, and he remembers his own team. Maybe he remembers the journeys it had taken him, how none of his team had truly believed in him. Maybe he thinks another (if unwitting) future Gold Ranger will help Antonio when his student finally has to take on the hellpit of the Samurai Clans.

 

And then there’s the simple fact that he has nowhere else to go, and he’s so young. Ranger can be chosen young, of course. The youngest active on Earth was only 12, but surely there’s still time.

 

Cam looks at Aiden and prays that time will be enough.

 

But he’ll help as much as he can.

 

(Except that he won’t know until after.))

  
  


Aiden is ten, when Antonio comes up with the plan for hiding the nenjasteel.

 

“We make it a maze,” he says. “Clues that only your brother will understand. He’s your Red, right?”

 

Aiden nods.

 

“I think so,” he says. “I… I hope so.”

 

Antonio laughs.

 

“Reds are frustrating like that,” he says. “We Golds always have special bonds, with our Reds. I think it’s almost time for me to go to my first, actually.”

 

Aiden buries the box in his family home with the first clue. There are ten, the final one hidden at the high school, nearby. Antonio helps him, and it takes two years

 

Then Antonio has to go.

 

“Hey, I’ll call,” he says. “I Promise you, mini-Gold.”

 

“Okay,” Aiden says. “Good luck.”

 

“I don’t need it!”

 

(And maybe Golds are rare, on Earth and in the entire sector, so the four-and-a-half that there are (at the time) are closer than any other color. And maybe it’s hard to say goodbye, but Golds have this habit of being especially close to their Reds, and Antonio made a promise. And maybe he knows that the Samurai are Rangers second, unaware of so much of the culture, and it’ll be hell to get them to accept him, but he knows where he is meant to be.

 

And, when the time comes, he is ready to go. Even if he wants to help the third Ranger-raised future Ranger of Earth (the Samurai don’t count and never will), he has a duty.

 

Antonio looks at Aiden and knows that they’re both right on track.

 

They’ll see each other again.

 

(And they will, but then they won’t, and he won’t be able to help.))

  
  


When Aiden is twelve years old, just around the Great Morph, he has a sudden vision.  
  
Maybe it’s the Power, calling him to his destiny. Maybe it’s golden thunder and lightning coursing through his veins, letting him see time in not-quite-right flash.   
  
He knows that he has to leave the Thunder Ninja Academy,   
  
He picks a day, packs his bags, and he slips away, at night. But he doesn’t make it.   
  
“And where do you think _you’re_ going?”   
  
It’s hard to hide from ninjas. It’s harder to hide from his own ninja Master who’s a former Power Ranger, to boot. He sighs.   
  
“Hi, Sensei,” he says. Sensei Campbell (“Call me Aisha,” she’d said. “I’m only here for you”) shakes her head.   
  
“No,” she says. “You know I’m not really a teacher, here. You’re one of, what, four active Gold Thunder students? I’m not talking to you as a Sensei because, if I was, I wouldn’t be. Now tell me where you’re going.”   
  
Aiden sighs.   
  
“I’m leaving,” he says. “Disappearing. Something… something tells me that I have to disappear, like… a flash of light.”   
  
Aisha looks at him, carefully. She’s taught him so much, over the past three years, since he’d chosen his path.   
  
“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” She asks.   
  
And Aiden… he’s thought about this, for months. Through the call of the current team.   
  
He knows his answer.   
  
“Yes,” he says, and Aisha tosses him something. He catches it and realizes that it’s a flip phone.   
  
“Then keep in touch,” she says, “And follow your destiny, wherever it leads you.”   
  
(And maybe someone who hasn’t been a Ranger since they weren’t even sixteen and watched one of the supposedly infallible protectors of Earth collapse and transform in a flash of green light into simply another teen wouldn’t trust a fourteen year old’s answer, but sometimes life shapes people in unexpected ways, and sometimes an impossible being known as Tommy Oliver that she has called friend, has called leader since she was sixteen years old, tells her about a little boy who glows the gold of a future Ranger, who needs a Gold Ninja mentor and she returns, without hesitation.   
  
And sometimes she remembers being pushed back into a too-young and too-vulnerable body and sending her crystal back to Zordon with the right Yellow, the Yellow who wasn’t her. Sometimes she remembers needing to walk her own way, to help people in a way besides a war for the universe.   
  
Aisha looks at Aiden Romero and she knows that he won’t be gone forever.   
  
And that she’ll be needed, to bring him home.   
  
(But she won’t be there until after.))

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita
> 
> Also please tell me what you think.


End file.
